Nathan Tchanlach (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 06 Experience: 15022 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Regional (TBD) Deity: None Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 21 +5 (10 pts) (+2 Racial, +2 Headband) * 4th level ability increase: CHA Current Location Dwarven Crusade Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 38 = + CON (01/level) + Tough (6) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) + Ring (01) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) BAB: +03 = (03) ' CMB:' +03 = (03) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (03) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Ring (01) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +04* = (02) + CON (01) + Cloak of resist (01) Reflex: +05* = (02) + DEX (02) + Cloak of resist (01) ' Will:' +06* = (05) + WIS (00) + Cloak of resist (01) * All saves: +1 trait bonus vs. divine spells Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: ''' 00/Any '''Resistances: Resist 5 Acid and Cold Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger (M): Attack: +03 = (03) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger ®: Attack: +05 = (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (10'); Sickle: Attack: +03 = (03) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip; Light Crossbow: Attack: +05 = (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (80'); Heavenly Fire : Attack: +05 = (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (ranged touch) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range (30') (vs. evil only) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Sorcerer (+1 skill point (2x), additional spell known (4x)) Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: All Simple Weapons Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Arcane Spells: Cantrips At-Will, Arcane Spells Bloodline: Celestial Class Skill: Heal Summoned Creatures: DR (½ Sorcerer Level)/Evil, Minimum 01, Non-Stacking Celestial Fire (3 + 5 CHA / day): Ranged Touch (30') 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Damage vs. Evil Creatures 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Heal vs. Good Creatures (1/Creature/Day) Celestial Resistances: Resist Acid 5, Resist Cold 5 Bloodline Spells: Bless, Resist Energy Feats Spell Focus (Conjuration) (Human Bonus): +1 DC Conjuration spells Eschew Materials (Sorcerer Bonus): No Material Components less than 1 gp value needed Dodge (Level 01): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Augment Summoning (Level 03): Summoned creatures gain +4 Str and Con. Toughness (Level 05): +3 HP, +1 HP for each HD over 3 Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative History of Heresy: +1 vs. divine spells (lost if taking a divine spellcasting class) Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 26 = (12) + INT (01)/Level; FC (02), Human (01)/level (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 14 6 3 5 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 08 3 0 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 05 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 14 6 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 10 6 3 1 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 10 2 3 5 +0 Spells Known Cantrips(at will) 1st level (8/day, DC 16) * Dancing Lights * Bless (bloodline) * Detect Magic * Grease (DC 17) * Drench * Mage Armor * Mending * Magic Missle * Message * Summon Minor Monster * Prestidigitation * Vanish * Spark 2nd level (6/day, DC 17) 3rd level (4/day, DC 18) * Create Pit (DC 18) * Haste * Glitterdust (DC 18) * Oppressive Boredom * Resist Energy (bloodline) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Sickle 6 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts(10) 1 gp 1 lb Signal Whistle 8 sp -- Belt pouch 1 gp ½ lb Miniature shovel (focus) 10 gp -- Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Potion CLW 50 gp -- Chalk (5) 5 cp -- Scroll case 1 gp ½ lb Scroll Detect Thoughts 150 gp -- Scroll Invisibility 150 gp -- Scrolls Mage Armor (2) 50 gp -- Scroll Minor Image 150 gp -- Scroll Prot. from Arrows 150 gp -- Scroll See Invisible 150 gp Flint & Steel 1 gp -- Ink (1 oz.) 8 gp -- Inkpen 1 sp -- Parchment (5) 1 gp -- Trail rations (6) 3 gp 6 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Torch (5) 5 cp 5 lb Wand of Mage Armor (47cgs) 750 gp -- Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- Necklace Fireballs type 1 1650 gp -- Used: 5d6 bead Amulet of Nat Armor +1 2000 gp -- Headband of Char. +2 4000 gp -- Total Weight: 27 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Finances PP: 173 GP: 12 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: '''0000 Service Expenditures *Goldalier (information / passage): 1 gp *Used 2 scrolls of Mage Armor (50 gp) *Used 1 potion CLW (50 gp) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Nathan is always slightly unkempt. His beard is never quite trimmed, his hair never quite neat, and his clothing generally rumpled and smudged with a stain or two. Despite this (or perhaps because of it, if one's inclined toward the devil-may-care nature of his grooming) Nathan cuts a striking figure: broad shoulders, square jaw, bright eyes with what can be a penetrating stare. And, if you can get him to show it off, a winning smile. Demeanor: Nathan's generally unafraid to speak his mind, especially when voicing concerns about dangerous choices. Of course, that tendency to speak his mind can also lead to its own danger. Thankfully, his silver tongue has so far worked well enough to get him out of the trouble it gets him into. Background: Nathan's mother, Irene, swore that his father was an angel who visited her one evening out in her father's field. Irene's father, Cantor - who was incidentally the pastor of their small village - simply believed that his headstrong teen-aged daughter was telling lies to cover for her blasphomous dalliance with some randy farmer's son who hadn't the manhood to lay claim to his bastard child. He did not abondon his daughter, but he made life miserable for her, abusing her with both his words and his belt. Until--her repeated prayers for her angelic lover to return now unanswered for a full five years - she took her own life rather than live under the hateful thumb of her father. Nathan was left in Cantor's care, and quickly learned that nothing he could do would ever please the man. Nathan was a living reminder of the lying harlotry of his mother, and his grandfather treated him as little better than a slave. Until, that is, on the boy's fifteenth birthday, when a flash of brilliance revealed Nathan's father, who was, indeed, angelic. Between the sight of the creature and witnessing Nathan's ability to speak its celestial tongue as if he were born to it, Cantor prostrated himself and begged forgiveness even as Nathan's angelic father told him of the glorious good his magical bloodline was destined to do. But the boy-verging-on-manhood denounced both of them: Cantor for the abuse to which he subjected first Irene and then Nathan, and his celestial father for waiting until far too late to intervene. Nathan denounced any kind of allegiance to a higher being, and stuck out on his own. Nathan's blood, however, seems rather difficult to forsake. For he has developed powers that are clearly more than human, having drawn to him a small entourage of usually-unseen minor celestial beings which he can entice to perform various magical feats. And, honestly, for all that he denounces authority, he keeps somehow doing The Right Thing despite himself. Still, he continues to rebel against his background, even as he takes advantage of the magical powers his blood provides. Adventure Log Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun: Encounter XP: 800 Time XP: 2106 Encounter Gold: 975 gp Dockside Diversion/Still Waters : 5,643 XP and 6,576.07 GP Spent 2 DM credits @ level 3: 900 xp, 1020 gp Howling Night : 1218 XP (encounter + time), 1434.33 gp (encounter + time). Howling Night : 1556 XP (encounter + time), 1535 time gold. The Green Faerie : Communal treasure split: 628 gp The Green Faerie : 242 XP, 242 GP The Green Faerie : 816 XP, 616 GP The Green Faerie : 1254 XP, 792 gold Retroactive Time awards (Frog Hunt): 126 XP, 108 gold Frog Hunt XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 240 GP, 1 SP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: +1 1st level spell / day, +1 cantrip known HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +1 (FC Bonus) +05 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +2 Diplomacy, +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft Level 3: Re-train: Arcane Strike to Spell Focus (Conjuration) Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: +1 1st level spell / day +1 1st level spell known (Summon Minor Monster) +1 cantrip known (Human FC bonus) (Drench) Bloodline Power: Celestial resistances (5 acid and cold) Bloodline Spell: Bless HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +10 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Know: Arcana Level 4: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Ability increase: Charisma Features: +1 1st level spell / day +4 2nd level spell / day (+3 level, +1 attribute) +1 2st level spell known (Glitterdust) +1 1st level spell known (human favored class bonus) (Grease) +1 Cantrip known (Spark) Spell retrain 4th: Lose Mage Armor, gain Snapdragon Fireworks HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +14 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Level 5: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Toughness (+5 HP) Features: +1 2nd level spell / day +1 2nd level spell known (Create Pit) +1 1st level spell known (human FC bonus) (Vanish) Bloodline Spell (Resist Energy) HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con +5 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +18 (Old Total) = 22 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, UMD Level 6 (in progress): Class: Sorcerer BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: +1 2nd level spell / day +4 3rd level spells / day (3 + 1 Cha) +1 3rd level spell known (Haste) +1 2nd level spell known (human FC bonus) (Oppressive Boredom) 6th level spell retrain: Lose Snapdragon Fireworks Gain Mage Armor HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con +1 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +22 (Old Total) = 26 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Know: Arcana NPCs Encountered * Talus Peddleport: Halfling tax assessor in K'issp * Eneko: Halfling pirate and member of Cult of Tal Ouhm '''Venza: * Zitteaux: master chef of the Dunn Wright Inn * Tilsit Dimplecotton: halfling Opera Set Director at the Venza Opera House * Umberto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza * Carnemorto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza (deceased) * Abzienta: Elven opera singer notorious for seducing, then murdering Venzan noblemen a century ago. Recently took on the appearance of another and called herself Maschera, performing and seducing from the Venza Opera House * Bonita: madam at The Fair Lass brothel * Mai Lin: enslaved prostitute at The Fair Lass brothel * Marius: priest of Hinotheus * Sekmun Greyscale: Lizardfolk merchant encountered on Venza's docks. Aided in taking over Kremuur's business in Hruthrip (ref) * Argon Galerius: Human ship's captain in service of House Boraga * Aldino Gallucci: Aged human bookseller * Erasmus Lotti: Human captain of the Eel of K'issip Hruthrip: * Dorummn: Grippli owner of the Lilypad Inn * Loab: Dorummn's eldest son * Vanner the Hook: Greasy-haired human fence. Left for dead by PCs (ref) * Kremuur Grayscale: Lizardfolk mobster. Animosity between him and relative Sekmun (ref) * Rissa: Barmaid at The Tipsy Trout * Qebir: Bartender at The Tipsy Trout * Vassril: Guard captain (ref) Approvals *Approval (07/03/2010) (grufflehead) *Approval (07/06/2010) (Mowgli) *Approval (01/12/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 3 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 4 *Approval (01/22/2012) (Satin Knights) Level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun